blackgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Malphus
Malphus is a Dark and ruler of Cocytus. He is relentlessly trying to plunge our Universe into eternal darkness then all other dimensions. Basically, he is trying to fulfill the basic instinct of all Dark. Biography Malphus is quite young for being such a powerful Dark, he was formed only 3,200 years ago and should be still trying to harness his power. Malphus has already managed to hone his skills and gain more. War with the Worst Malphus' power came about when the Worst began to attempt taking over other dimensions by order of the False One. Cocytus was one of the universes that were invaded. Malphus was one of the many Dark to be infected by Worst blood. Instead of dying from mutation like the rest, Malphus managed to survive and stay purely Dark yet gaining the monstrous power of the Worst. With his new abilities, he drove the Worst out of Cocytus forever. However, that did not mean Cocytus' freedom. Taking over Cocytus As the most powerful Dark ever, Malphus was drunk with power and swiftly made all inhabitants bow down to his rule. This made him a very controversial figure, as he was blindly devoted to the idea of plunging the Multiverse into darkness, he ruled over with an iron fist - creating enemies out of equally powerful elder Dark like the Night. Landing on Earth Malphus wanted to eliminate the Worst once and for all so he travelled to their retreating destination, Hell. Unfortunately, they first went through Earth as a diversion and Malphus ended up there. Malphus saw this as an opportunity to destroy the very objective of the False One himself, by destroying humanity. He ended up creating a palace in the Arctic Circle and fashioning clockwork droids to work for them, powering them for battle with his treasured (and limitless amount of) Dark Gems. He soon recruited both demon and human in his cause, thinking that by siding with him will spare them from his wrath on the planet. The Gears and Slayers Malphus was never meant to actually come to Earth, making him a threat to the Gears, a group of Enhanced Humans from the future keeping present-day Earth in line. He found them as nuisances and should be eradicated, especially when they foil his plans. However, despite their success, they fail to actually apprehend Malphus. The Slayers were an even bigger threat to Malphus as they knew monsters more than the Gears (yet the Gears were more persistent). They were also more ruthless in trying to destroy him. He saw them as more of a challenge, but they also could not catch him when they get close enough. Malphus evades capture and destruction all the time, making him a prominent and foreshadowing threat. Abilities * Psychokinesis * Telepathy * Mind control * Shadow manipulation * Teleportation * Energy drain * Phasing * Illusion casting * Flight * Energy manipulation * Superhuman speed * Superhuman strength * Superhuman intellegence * Dimension consumption * Possession of countless Dark Gems Appearance Malphus has white skin, green-yellow eyes, shortish black hair and medium height. He wears a black gas mask that has tubes connecting to his chest plate and wears a black linen robe. He wears black paint over his eyes and a Dark Gem incrusted into the back of each of his hands. Personality Malphus is single-minded, ruthless and stubborn. He views weakness on any level a reason for destruction and sees only darkness as the 'true' future of all existence. He hates all lifeforms apart from the Dark. He sees failure (apart from his own) as unforgiveable and worthy of execution. He has no positive emotion in his body except triumph and self-worth. See Also * Dark * The Night * The False One * The Gears * The Slayers * Worst Category:Villains